April Fool's Day
by Light Catalyst
Summary: It's the first day of April and every pranksters know what it means. Find out what will happen to Ciel, Zero and X during the day. And who is the master mind behind all of this... Please R&R...


**April Fool's Day**

**CIEL'S SITUATION:**

It was a typical day to everyone else at the resistance base. There's no trouble having enemy's attack or anything else. Ciel normally walked towards the cafeteria to have a nice cup of coffee to start her day. Upon on her entrance to the cafeteria, she realized that something was not right.

**Ciel**: _Weird…. Normally everyone's awaken now to get some breakfast._

She walked towards the coffee maker. Suddenly, she felt like she tripped something …..

**Ciel:** _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

She shouted and fell horribly on her back.

She turned around to see a string was wrapped to a chair and also to the next chair as if someone was trying to make her tripped on purpose.

**Ciel:** _Great… why do I already have a bad luck early in the morning?_

**ZERO'S SITUATION:**

Zero woke up from his bed. He thought that he heard someone screamed but he let it pass thinking that it's just a small commotion from the resistance soldier. Stretching his arms above his head. He looked at the clock, written that it was 7:30 am.

**Zero:** _Better wash myself up before getting breakfast…. Like I normally do._

Zero went to his bathroom. It was open slightly. He never realized it so he opened it wider until….

_SPLASH!_

A bucket of green paint falls down at his head. From his head down to his red vest was covered with green paint.

**Zero:** _WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD!_

Then someone knocked at his door. He first looked up, making sure there's no bucket of paint falling in his head. When he assured himself that there's no trouble, he opened the door to see Ciel.

Ciel was shocked to see Zero cover in paint.

**Ciel:** _Ze-Zero?_

Zero looked at her. He sighed and said….

**Zero**_**:**__ If you're asking about the paint, a prankster came in my room and put a bucket of paint at the bathroom door._

**Ciel:** _So someone did prank you too?_

_This morning, I tripped on a string which was connected to the chairs. I bet someone did that on purpose. _

**Zero**_**:**__ So what date is today?_

**Ciel:** _April 1. Why?_

Zero's eyes widen as he checked the calendar. There's a note saying be careful on April 1. It was he the one who wrote it but he couldn't remember. As memories came together, he looked back at Ciel.

**Zero:** _Oh no…. _

He barely whispered.

**Ciel:** _What's wrong, Zero?_

**Zero:** _This is bad… Today is April 1…._

**Ciel:** _What do you mean?_

**Zero**: _It's….. it's Axl…._

**Ciel:** _Axl? _

**Zero:** _Don't you know that Axl's favorite day is April 1? Last time, he sticked a bubble gum on my hair._

**Ciel:** _So… what should we do?_

**Zero:** _I don't know…. I don't think I could do any….._

**X's SITUATION: **

He also woke up early. Stretching and washing his face. It was very peaceful in his room, indeed. He looked at the calendar.

**X:** _April 1…. It's April Fool's Day then…_

_I have to make myself extra careful or else….. it'll happen again… like last year…_

X looked at the time. Going outside of his room will be dangerous especially today. He first looked at his left and right as he sneaked outside…

**X:** Axl _may not be doing some tricks on me…. Maybe…_

He stepped outside, sighing in relief that no one was in the hallway especially Axl. Before he took another step….

He slipped and landed on the cold ground. His back hurts as he rubbed it with his hands… He saw a greasy oil in front of his door that made him slipped.

**X:** _AAAAXXXXXXLLLLLLL! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!_

Mean while…

Axl was looking at his box in his room. He smiled evily…..

**Axl:** _They were fooled again…. _

He said from hearing many shouts of the other resistance and of course Zero and X's shouts…

**Axl:** _Happy April Fool's Day, everyone. _

**THE END**

A/N: I know that it's too early for first day of April but I can't post this on March 31 or April 1 for some personal reason. Anyway, please read and review. Smileys are also welcomed.

**Please READ AND REVIEW…. PLEASE! *puppy eyes***


End file.
